The Sleepover
by theblindwriter95
Summary: *For user Celrock on her birthday. Her first time sleeping over at the kingdom of Brillancia without her sight won't be easy for Sofia but hopefully with Penny's help, she'll make it through.


The Sleepover

Summary: *For user Celrock on her birthday. Her first time sleeping over at the kingdom of Brillancia without her sight won't be easy for Sofia but hopefully with Penny's help, she'll make it through.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia the First. Penny, her family, and the kingdom of Brillancia are the only things that I own.

Author's Note: User Celrock, who's more into (no pun intended) crawling around the _Rugrats_ fandom, asked for this request as a birthday present. I have never done something like this before so I hope that I try my best. Also before anyone one asks why in the name of Enchancia is Sofia blind throughout this one shot, I recommend reading my newest story _Guided by the Light_ for more info.

"Reina! Stop staring at Princess Sofia like that!"

King Alonso, Brillancia's kind and often fair king, scolded his four-year-old hyperactive daughter for staring at Sofia who nervously came down the steps of her family's carriage with her newly acquired cane in her hands.

Little Reina was curious as to why her older sister's friend had a cane in her hands as she walked up to Sofia with gazing eyes.

"Why do you have that?" Reina asked innocently, her curiosity expanding as she got a better look at Sofia and her cane.

"Because I can't see anymore and I need it so I won't bump into anything," Sofia answered simply, yet in the back of her mind, she was nervous.

"Why can't you see anymore?" Reina was now on her tip toes, eyeing Sofia's baby blue eyes that had once sparkled with light.

Sofia bit her lip. She wasn't used to so many questions thrown at her at once, let alone answering what had happened to her that caused her blindness.

Her parents, Amber, and James knew the actual reason why she had became blind in the first place as she had been told more than once that they all had heard her screaming from Cedric's workshop. Yet Sofia was uncomfortable with telling others about what had happened in Cedric's workshop weeks before.

Reina kept pestering her with the same question, almost making Sofia wish that she and her parents could have stayed home before smelling hints of orange blossom, telling her that Penny was coming into view.

"Reina! Stop that! You're making Sofia uncomfortable!" Penny scolded before telling Reina to join their parents up at the steps of their castle as she gently tapped Sofia on the shoulder. "Sorry about that. I would've told her about what had happened to you sooner but Reina's not exactly the best person to tell personal things to."

Sofia laughed softly as the two princesses tapped their canes on the ground while overhearing their parents talk to each other but they ignored it, thinking that it was mostly dealing with royal business and trading between kingdoms.

…

Reina, much to Sofia's relief, didn't ask as many questions as before, not wanting to annoy Penny as the three girls played in the royal playroom which should've been nothing new to Sofia as she, Amber, and James had one themselves back home but there something that the brunette princess had never noticed before when she had her sight.

There was so many textures for her to feel and touch as Penny explained that they were put in when she was a toddler since she couldn't feel the bare floor at the time.

The nine-year-old Enchancian princess could tell by the way Penny had sighed gently when Sofia began feeling the texture around her and Reina's playroom that she didn't mind Sofia feeling around the room.

Reina, on the other hand, did complaining that Sofia wasn't playing with her like she had promised minutes before, leading Penny to play a small game with the four-year-old.

Sofia knew that Reina didn't understand what it was like to be sightless all the time like Penny did which only made her feel guilty that she could no longer see.

Her mother and stepfather always told since she became blind to stop feeling guilty for herself, to stop wishing that she could see again but Sofia couldn't help it. She wasn't used to her blindness. She wasn't used to feeling for objects. Most certainly, she wasn't used to hearing voices very well even if they were from a mile away.

She was slowly getting used to her new world thanks to Cedric teaching her but Sofia was still self conscious about it at times, sometimes locking herself in her room after dinner and yelling and screaming which her parents saw as a way of coping while her siblings just saw it as an annoyance.

"Cookies! Penny! Sofia! I think that Niles is baking them again!" Reina squealed, pulling Sofia out of her thoughts.

"Even if he is, Reina, remember the last time he baked them? You ate twelve of them!" Penny stated as Sofia laughed, imagining twelve cookies disappearing from out of nowhere.

"But they were good!" Reina protested as she looked at her and her sister's guest, pulling her arm. "Come on Sofia! Cookies!"

"Just don't get caught this time!" Penny yelled as Reina dragged Sofia out of the playroom and to the cookies, hoping to seek a few before dinner.

…

Sofia blinked as she touched her fork. Dinnertime in Brillancia was quite chatty with King Alonso talking with her stepfather about something that she didn't much care while she could hear Queen Penelope tell Penny where her food was with some sort of clock. The bewildered princess wondered how her friend could eat with a clock. What was so important about the clock that it required Penny's food?

"Sofia? Is something wrong?" Miranda asked in concern, noticing that Sofia had barely touch her food.

Sofia nodded, explaining to her mother about Penny, Queen Penelope, and the mysterious clock that had the golden brown haired princess' food inside of it. Unfortunately, her mother was just as confused as she was but had let her know that she and her stepfather would ask once dinner was over with and things were quiet.

Happy with the answer, Sofia carefully ate her dinner, not wanting to embarrass herself in front of Penny's family.

…

Sofia sighed as she felt through her suitcase. Her parents had made sure that everything was felt with a soft texture for her to find easily without assistance. Except for a few items like her nightgown, making her embarrassed when she had brought out her play clothes.

"Need some help?" Penny asked as she undid her braids. "You sound pretty frustrated."

"I guess I do," Sofia admitted as she fiddled with her amulet in embarrassment.

Minutes later, Penny and Sofia were at her desk with her braillewriter and slips of paper.

Sofia's nightgown was to their left as Penny slipped in a piece of paper into her braillewriter before motioning Sofia to came near the braillewriter.

Sofia gulped as she touched the keys to Penny's braillewriter. She and Cedric had just started brailling words for objects that she would use during the day but in full form as she didn't know the upper level of Braille just yet that used contractions to shorten words.

"One, three, four, five…" Sofia muttered the dots to herself, only asking Penny for help with the dots for the letter T as no matter how hard she tried and no matter how many times Cedric would teach her games to help her, she still couldn't get those dots correct.

"Nightgown," Penny read quickly once Sofia had gotten the slip of paper out of her braillewriter, only to hear the brunette princess a huge sigh in discouragement. "What's wrong Sofia? You did a perfect job brailling it for your first try."

"It's not that, Penny," Sofia told her friend as she slumped her shoulders. "I just can't read braille as quickly as you do. I'm always too slow."

"That's because you're just learning Braille," Penny encouraged, putting a free hand on her friend bare shoulder. "I wasn't quick when I first started when I was three but with practice, I got faster."

"You did?"

"Yep!"

There was silence between the two princesses for a few minutes before Penny sniffed the air and smiled.

"Is something wrong? Because I washed my hair twice with two different shampoos." Sofia was nervous as she fiddled with her amulet to calm her nerves.

"No Sofia! Nothing like that!" Penny laughed as Sofia heard her open her bedroom door. "You know how Reina has a craving for sweets, especially cookies?"

"Yes," Sofia answered, clearly confused about what the oldest princess of Brillancia was asking her.

"Well, I sort have the same thing except it only involves one sweet treat."

"Which sweet treat is it?"

"Chocolate and not just any kind of chocolate! The pie kind!" Penny shouted as Sofia got on her nightgown and sighed before taking her friend's hand.

If they were going to get caught by Niles for snacking when they should have been in bed then so be it as there was one thing that Sofia had learned during her first sightless sleepover besides labeling her clothes.

It was that nothing came between Penny and chocolate pie, no matter what the cost.

Author's Note: I'm kinda like a mix of Sofia and Penny in this one shot. Slow at reading Braille despite learning it in first grade but a lover of chocolate pie and will probably risk anything just to get it. I hope that Celrock and everyone else enjoyed this one shot.


End file.
